


【佑灰】钟情

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

00.

电光火石之间，全圆佑猛然睁开眼。他惊魂未定地看向坐在一旁的医生，极度碎片化的场景在他脑海里反复跳帧，他抿着嘴不敢相信脑里浮现的画面。

正当他有些不知所措时，他听见他的主治医生平静地问他——“这次你有看到什么吗？”

他想——我和一串代码发生性关系了。

01.

全圆佑痛苦地阖上双眼，轻声答道：“没有， ‘他’ 好像已经没有和别人发生故事了”。

站在他床前的人一口流利的首尔标准语突然切换成了釜山方言：“全圆佑你再不说实话我真的帮不了你了！我得去给你找别的医生了。”

全圆佑拉住医生纯白的袖口，难得地向同龄人撒了一次娇：“不能不说吗？知勋尼”

李知勋利落地将病历打开写了几行字，递给他，“请去窗口把钱交了。”

全圆佑嘟囔着：“‘他’真的没来过了的。”

“我跟‘他’已经和平共处了” 全圆佑重新戴上了眼镜，视网膜借光学镜片的力量恢复了世界的清明。

“去交钱”。李知勋烦躁的挥了挥手，表示不想和他争辩。

“好嘞！”

02.

李知勋口中的同僚看起来真的和这一行不搭噶，平易近人，笑起来像初春随风摇曳的野樱，样貌是一等一的好，引导他讲话的方式也不像李知勋那样不咸不淡。虽然在李知勋简单地介绍完对面这位医生的来头之后他确实为这样的履历感到钦佩，也并不排斥与对方对话，但他在听见那个久违地声音如恶魔一般降临的时候，还是感到十分惊愕。

“他真的很漂亮”

“如果他现在拿着笔的手握的是你的……”

“会很激动吧”

恶魔下流的诉说着对来人的幻想，恐怖地统治着全圆佑全部的思绪，放肆地大笑着，不会因为你祈求他安静就真的停下对宿命的召唤。

全圆佑努力让自己冷静下来，试图反击那位脑海中的宿敌：“你要放弃那位 ‘画中仙’ 了吗？ ‘他’会为我的英雄救美而以身相许吧。” 

“美人永远不嫌多的，三人行的美妙滋味你是永远体会不到的”，那个烦人的声音似乎总能用平淡的语调说着衣冠禽兽的话语。

“如果文医生的手摸着我爱妻的腰肢，你也会很兴奋的”，恶魔的声音再次响起。

眼前竟然开始有了情色画面。全圆佑窝着一口气试图和对方理性沟通——“请不要再意淫无辜的人了！”

对方没有放过任何调侃他的机会：“怎么？你心疼啦？”

“心疼就把人看紧一点啊”。对方偶尔会一闪而逝一两句正经话。

而后又立刻恢复那副变态的模样：“如果他被我染指了的话，他也不知道究竟是你还是我喔！毕竟……”

“够了——我明天开始每隔2个小时会记录我的移动轨迹，你休想出来。” 被惹怒了的全圆佑生气地说出了自己的决定。

“何必做一个道德标准那么高的人呢？我对他做什么的话，快乐的也是你的身体。” 

“你想象一下，他的嘴巴，那么小……”

“会很烫……”

“然后他因为吃不下去，拼命摇着头，眼角被熏得红红的……”

“然后你故意用你低沉的嗓子问他 ‘喜欢吗’ ……”

那个声音说出来的东西已经超出了全圆佑的心理承受范围，即便他已经听了一整年那位对梦中情人的性幻想。

“我说够了！！！” 全圆佑气得吼出了声，完全忘了这个声音来自身体内部，声带并不需要为对方这番桃色言论做出回应。

站在他身旁样貌姣好的年轻人似乎并不惧怕自己这幅面孔，笑得天真又灿烂：“‘他’刚刚来过，是吧？”

“‘他’对圆佑说什么呢？能告诉我吗？”小医生歪着头看向他，眼神中掩饰不住好奇的神色。

见他不说话，小医生弯下身子，用下目线对上他闪避的目光：“‘他’是不是在夸我漂亮啊？”

“嗯”。全圆佑不轻不重地应了了一声。

“然后呢，然后呢？‘他’的原话是什么？就只说了一下外貌吗？”

全圆佑看着眼前明明年纪已经不小了却还是一副小孩子模样八卦着的医生，短暂地思考了一下他和恶魔的对话尺度，心想：你不会想知道的。

“嗯，夸你的手和嘴唇，好看。”

“哇，那 ‘他’ 是希望我……用嘴巴帮你咬出来吗？” 小医生脸上没有丝毫羞赧的神色，自然地说着与纯真的样貌相去甚远的话。

全圆佑皱了皱眉，诧异地看着他，仿佛在质问他说的是什么鬼话。

“钟情妄想里最经常出现的当然就是意淫啊，而且知勋也有跟我说啊，你身体里这位比较色胚。” 小医生不紧不慢地解释道。

小医生将桌上的病历拿出来摇了摇，“我看过你的病历了啦，傻瓜”。

“不过我还是比较想听圆圆亲口讲。或许，我有这个荣幸请圆圆吃饭吗？” 小医生眼睛亮亮地看向他，眸子里载满星河。

在听到这个称呼的时候全圆佑不可置否地愣了一下——“你叫我什么？”

他没有等来对方的回答。

因为，他清醒的最后一刻他耳边只剩下那个恶魔的声音：

“他叫你——”

“‘圆圆’”

03.

厚实的云层之上，繁花似锦。点点萤火凑成这个秘境里丧失公转的光。

失重的野樱向上凋零，粗绳上捆住的男人却能向着地心，双膝着地。

烫脚的沙砾能将跪在视觉中心的人灼伤，全圆佑想下次随身揣个湿润烧伤膏再来找他。尽管他知道他与这个角色无法触发任何剧情。他还是很想让这个角色，拥有一次痊愈的机会。

他盘腿在这里坐下，等待新的剧情降临。

即便每次醒来后全圆佑都会很想记录下在此间的见闻，但每次大梦初醒之后他便会遗忘大部分细节。  
大约有人来过这片荒漠，他们或许有过什么故事，又或者只是匆匆一瞥。

可能是痴情的相望，但他记不起来人的五官。

清醒的瞬间掌心还残存着余香，他逐渐感觉不到失去自我的悲怆。

对方没有将他彻底吞噬，于是他还能回来。这一点他非常清楚。如果他被吞噬，他的意识和知觉将与外界的一切断开联系，他的神台逐渐枯萎，永生囚禁在此，对现实世界发生的一切不再产生反应，过去二三十年的全圆佑所树立的形象将被篡改。

但他能与美人隽永。

这是修改他人生的“那一位”所永远做不到的。

流动的水，枯老的树，落日的光，雷鸣的响。霸占他身体的那一位可以拥抱世间百态、森罗万象，但那位臆想中的美人将永远与他在一起，直至死亡将他们分开。

这是他最后的慰藉。

04.

理智回笼的时刻，全圆佑缓缓睁开疲惫的双眼。他的思维还处于极其困顿的状态，灰蒙蒙的，浸泡在春雷无声的宇宙中。

暖黄色的灯光。象牙白的被罩。被子里被擦拭过的干爽的身体。不远处挂在衣架上的西装。

这些琐碎的细节让他拼凑出他大概被人带到了酒店的事实。

淋浴间里哗啦啦的水声戛然而止，半晌过后，他看见下午刚认识的小医生披着酒店浴袍大喇喇地从浴室里走了出来。似乎没有做好任何他已经醒来了的心理准备，小医生身上的浴袍松松垮垮的只在腰间别了个活结，胸前裸露着大片春光，前襟被热水洗拭过的肌肤透着不正常的潮红，没擦干的发丝向下渗着水珠，顺着脖子根柔软的线条，落在锁骨上，浅浅地渗入肌肤。 

全圆佑感到口干舌燥。

文医生是这样的人吗？好像对一夜情并不是很在意的样子。

用过的套子呢？在垃圾桶里吗？

他忍不住胡思乱想。

全圆佑观察着对方的一举一动，不太理解为什么对方能够是这幅自在的模样。

站在烧水壶一旁给自己泡了一杯茶后，文俊辉捧着茶杯坐到了他身旁，似乎对自己裸露的状态并不在意，笑着开口：“渴吗？给你倒杯水好吗？”

盯着小医生被热气熏红的前胸，全圆佑担心地开口：“……我们……做过了吗？”

听见他这话，小医生笑得不行，抿了抿嘴调侃道：“怎么? 担心哦？”

“嗯”。

“怕我吃不消？受伤？”文俊辉将脸怼的很近，叉腰直视着全圆佑的双眼。

“嗯”。全圆佑闷声答道。

但看这情形，应该还挺你情我愿的。

不知道如何评价这情况的全圆佑无语的在心里翻了个白眼。李知勋这找的医生也不靠谱。认识第一天就跟衰人成为同伙。

“说你傻，你是真的傻哈”。小医生噗嗤一声笑了出来。

盘腿坐在另一张床上，文俊辉一边擦着头发一边看着把自己裹在被子里的全圆佑，得意地问道：“晚饭开始跟我把酒言欢的明明就是’他’吧？还真以为我看不出来哦！”

“‘他’那个眼神，就跟圆圆特别不一样。虽然我能看出来 ‘他’ 极力想要让自己看起来很正派，但’他’的眼神里就透露着一股……肉欲”。说到这里的时候，文俊辉小心翼翼地看了他一眼，点了点头，仿佛像在安慰他一样，又接着缓缓说道：“我撩拨他时候也好好玩……就我们本来在聊仁川登陆战对于一个中国人和一个韩国人而言完全意味着不同的一段历史，你知道吧……就是这种比较干涩的话题……然后我点的甜点刚好到了嘛，上面的冰淇淋我故意吃的满嘴都是，然后伸舌头出来舔了舔嘴唇一圈……”

“结果‘他’就真的藏不住了，表情那叫一个阴郁哦，太好玩儿了！” 小医生似乎没意识到眼前的人表情更符合阴郁的定义。

听着小医生欢快地讲述自己有意识的与“那位变态”接触的过程，全圆佑已经担心得不知道说什么好了。对方居然还不知死活地主动撩那位，全圆佑都不知道该以怎样的语气才能警告眼前这位大朋友不要再玩火才好。

他叹了一口气，抬眼哀怨地看着对面盘腿而坐的人，下意识开口：“文俊辉……你知不知道那样很危险……”

“我真的不知道 ‘他’ 会做出什么出格的事出来……不可以再这样了……”

“你受伤的话……我也会……难受的”。

全圆佑艰难地表达着自己的想法。这是他这小半年以来为数不多的不吐不快的时刻。

文俊辉站起来，走到他床边，浴袍边缘的藕粉色的肌肤若隐若现。他看着来人在他床边坐下，伸手给他掖了掖被子，坚定地说道：“圆圆不用担心我的……我也需要试探’他’的状态。 ‘他’也是第一次做人……如果我对’他’态度太强硬的话，反而会适得其反......而且’他’看起来有很强烈的表达欲，所以我就听‘他’讲了……”

文俊辉将全圆佑架在鼻梁上的眼镜取下，拨了拨他额前的刘海，动作轻柔得就像许久不见的恋人。

全圆佑几乎要溺毙于那人温柔的眼波中了。

他不知道为什么会有这样无助的时刻，他居然产生了不能被霸占身体的求生的欲望。

这真的太糟糕了。

看着他不言不语，小医生抿了抿嘴。

茶杯与床柜接触碰发出沉闷的响声，甜甜的嗓音再次入侵了他的听觉神经，春蜜涌入他的耳膜。

他听到对方娇嗔着说——

“你想听我讲吗？一些我和 ‘他’ 接触之后的猜测……”


	2. Chapter 2

05.

叫闪送弄来了衣服给自己套上后，文俊辉把房间的全部灯都关了，只留下床头的一盏小夜灯。

被摘掉眼镜以后，全圆佑看到的完全是一个柔焦的世界，昏暗的灯光洒在对方的脸颊上，他居然感觉到了久违的安心感。

文俊辉把自己塞进被子里，望着天花板开始絮絮叨叨起来——

“我的第一个猜测，和 ‘那位爱妻’ 有关……我翻遍所有关于 ‘那位爱妻’ 的记录，发现了一个问题……而且在跟 ‘他’ 的聊天中，我也观察到我原本的猜测有可能成立……”

文俊辉转过头，直勾勾地看着他，一本正经地说道：“我觉得 ‘他’ 的 ‘爱妻’，不是女孩子！”

“‘他’非常有可能是gay。” 

文俊辉掷地有声地扔出结论。

全圆佑很是疑惑，“怎么说？”

“在 ‘他’ 对理想型的描述中，我很难感受到那种性别特征及其明显的用词…… ‘他’更在意的是 ‘纤细的腰肢’、 ‘肉感的臀部’、 ‘平坦的小腹上那层薄薄的肌肉’……” 

文俊辉慢慢将脸埋到了被子下面，眼神开始游移不定，无法聚焦在对面床的男人脸上。

他难得地感到一丝窘迫，低声接着说道：“‘深陷情欲的双眼’…… ‘后入时发紧的身体弧线’…… 以及..... ‘雌雄莫辩的低吟’…… ”

全圆佑听到这些污言秽语从小医生嘴里说出来时并不感到惊讶，但他还是配合地咳了一声，让自己看起来也为这样的对话感到不适。

李知勋介绍的小医生，还真是可爱啊。上一秒像个小大人一样，满脸大义凛然天不怕地不怕的样子，转眼又在反馈“那一位”的性幻想时表现得像个未经人事的小孩，脸红红的，很是可爱。

“所以呢？” 心情大好的全圆佑耐下心来听小医生的分析。

“‘雌雄莫辩的低吟’啊……你品品！ 如果是女孩子的话，为什么会形容词会是 ‘雌雄莫辩’呢？” 文俊辉急得掀开了被子让自己顶着两坨红晕的脸出来透气。

“逻辑上来说，还有一种可能是 ‘他’ 喜欢极其中性的女性吧” 。全圆佑其实醉翁之意不在酒，话匣子打开也只是为了和对方多聊几句，但他并没有意识到这样的想法是促使他今夜多话的原因。

睡在他对面的小医生懊恼地将被子蒙到了头顶，没有捂严实的被子和头顶之间的缝隙传来了对方有些懊恼的声音：

“你是不是已经忘了……我刚刚色诱过 ‘他’ ……”

“‘他’是想和我……发生关系的……” 小医生的声音闷闷的，掺杂了些许暧昧不明的委屈。

全圆佑喉咙有些发紧，他心里有个声音告诉他应该本能的感到抱歉。他走下床，蹲下身子，从一旁的被子里将手探进去拉住小医生的手腕。

他的声音哑得厉害，但他觉得这句话他不得不说。

“对不起……我会努力不让 ‘他’ 出来的……请文医生不要再做危险的事了……”

“我们一起努力，好吗？”

他郑重的说道。

这是他能给眼前这位蒙着被子一门心思想要解救他的小医生的，唯一的承诺。

06.

一夜无梦。

全圆佑难得地进入了一次久违的深度睡眠状态，脸上的胡茬都冒着青春的气息。

他给熟睡中的文俊辉留了一张字条写上了自己的联系方式，便开始联系助理讨论复工的事宜，顺便开始预约李知勋周末出来吃饭。

自从跟 ‘那位’ 不欢而散后，他的确动了好好记录生活轨迹的心思，回到办公桌的第一件事就是建立一个共享文档，下意识地想立刻分享给挚友。然而，在他输入李知勋邮箱的那一刻，他犹豫了。

再斟酌片刻之后，他缓缓删去了串邮箱地址，转而给刚认识不到24小时的小医生传去了一则简讯：“文医生您好，请问能给我您的邮箱地址吗？想共享我的日记给您，方便您进行进一步的分析。”

紧接着，他的手机进入了极其热烈的振动模式：

“wjh960717@gmail.com”

“and”

“plz”

“call”

“me”

“俊辉 or 俊尼 or 辉辉”

“thx”

“thx for your whole 小区”

[sticker]

[sticker]

[sticker]

[sticker]

[sticker]

[sticker]

……

看着这一长串表情包觉得对方特别可爱的全圆佑也起了逗对方玩的意思，立刻回了句：“好的，不客气，俊尼哥哥。”

用的还是女性用语，发音“欧巴”的那种，哥哥。

笑着把手机屏幕一关，全圆佑开始集中精力于工作中，重新提起了一点对银行账户里存款数额的兴趣。

工作日的时光总是过得极为漫长，但 ‘那位’ 却在这一周里甚少出现。

全圆佑与文俊辉共享的文档里从第一天非常复杂的大段大段的工作内容汇报，逐渐变成了第五天的“今日无事*。” 

每天定时检查小全少男日记本的文俊辉在看到今日无事的时候忍不住用红色的字号在下面批注：“大哥……或许您认识路易十六吗？”

正好没关掉共享文档的全圆佑在看到这一行字符一个一个字蹦出来的时候，想象着对方翻着白眼的小表情，心口像有人煮着绿豆汤一样，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着甜泡泡。

他将红色的字符删去改用绿色字体，“如果俊尼哥哥都认识路易十六了的话，那俊尼哥哥会提前三天**给我过生日吗？”

诚如你所想，还是那个发音为“欧巴”的“哥哥”。

紧紧盯着屏幕等待小医生回复的他看着绿色的韩文下面蹦出来一串他看不懂的方块字。

然后他拿手机把这行字先拍下来。

紧接着，屏幕上弹出了一行令人感动的韩文：“到时候哥哥请你去居酒屋吃烤串，好吗？”

“为什么不是火锅、麻辣香锅、麻辣烫呢？” 他按下回车键后火速敲着键盘。

他看着共享文档上闪了好几遍的光标，对方欲言又止地打了一两个让他猜不出具体内容的语助词。

过了许久，对方终于回复了他的疑问。

小医生说：“因为我不喜欢”。

* 著名历史梗，1789年7月14日，路易十六在巴黎市民攻占巴士底狱当天在日记中写下了“今日无事”四个大字并将巴黎市民的暴动不以为意，而后爆发了法国大革命。由此梗引申出的“今日无事”可暗喻暴风雨前的宁静，讽刺当局者对严重事态爆发前的毫无知觉。

** 全圆佑生日前三天为7月14日，是法国人民为纪念巴黎人民英勇攻占巴士底狱的伟大功绩设立的，法国国庆日。在这里全圆佑说出提前三天过生日，一方面是在引起对方注意抛出邀约，另一方面也是暗示自己坚信自己并不是被打倒的那一方（路易十六），而是胜利的一方（普通市民）。另一个引申典故是，标致着法国大革命成功的事件是由热月党人士组织发起的热月政变。这一事件中，热月党人士推翻了雅各宾派的统治，宣告了法国大革命中市民革命的结束。假设对话双方都通晓这段历史并自如运用谐音梗的话，文中和全圆佑进行对话的文俊辉很可能由路易十六这个话题联想到热月派和热月政变。热爱的热，月亮的月 （文俊辉姓氏的韩文发音为“moon”，从英文翻译为中文是“月”）。如果双方都是说者有心听者有意的话，那么对话中的文俊辉应该会理解到这一层意思。

（非历史专业人士，如有解释得不恰当的地方，请私信告知，谢谢）

07.

信奉“择日不如撞日，有缘千里来相会，无缘网线有时差”的两位毅然决然在结束加班后的八点半约上了晚饭。九点在居酒屋见到对方时，小医生已然是一副饥肠辘辘的样子。

揉了揉疲惫的双眼，文俊辉菜单连看都不看就直接把菜点完了。期间偶尔看他一眼，问他这个要多加几串吗，那个要口味淡一点吗，熟练得似曾相识。

就在他感觉自己能抓住了什么的片刻，坚厚的城墙迎来叛军的无情的攻击。

那个声音像炮火一样袭击着他的精神世界: “他很关心你……”

“即便我不占领你的身体……你还是会和他发生关系……” 恶魔突然使用常人使用的语言，用更真诚的语气，更令人感到不适。

在文俊辉给他倒茶时，那个声音冷冷的笑了一声：“我的爱妻至少爱我，但如果你和他发生关系了的话，你觉得……他会爱你吗？”

预感到对方来者不善的全圆佑摇着头，颤抖着握住小医生的手，小医生看着他不太对劲的神色，紧紧地与他十指紧扣。

“俊尼，对不起……对不起……真的对不起……” 

全圆佑痛苦地趴在桌子上，进行着无声的博弈。

“我对他没有那样的想法，请你不要再说了。请你……不要再说了……我没有那样龌龊的想法……”全圆佑一遍又一遍向 ‘那一位’ 陈述着自己的立场，“我不会对他做什么的……他真的只是一个无辜的人……” 全圆佑无法忍受精神世界怪异的互相排斥的两个声音，无法克制自己地拼命摇着头。

文俊辉紧紧地扣住他的手，坐到他身边，给他顺着背。

恶魔从来都是带着对这个世界的不屑在进行活动的， ‘他’悠悠然地在全圆佑的意识里晃荡，吹着口哨，唱着悠扬又轻快的小黄歌，扮演着迷人又可爱的反派角色。

“那让我 ‘爱妻’ 搞他，好不好嘛~ 就美人与美人互相安慰，然后你在一旁，围观。 ”

全圆佑无力地反驳：“我不会对他做任何事......也不会同意你对他做任何事的……你死心吧……你的 ‘爱妻’ 还是 ‘爱妾’，都给我有多远滚多远……”

全圆佑挣开文俊辉抚着他后背的手，动作说不上轻柔。

“你现在这样对他，他是会伤心的……”, 恶魔难得地温柔了一把，嘲笑他狼狈的行为。可那个变态的声音随即又想起来，埋怨着说道，“你又没办法把他推开……让他和我做爱你又不肯……真是拿你没办法呢……” 

对方似乎无可奈何，叹了一口气，继续给他洗脑：“你现在对他做什么他都不会介意的，他不会指责你的。你现在就是那个无辜的患者***，你大大方方全力以赴去快乐，最后甩在我头上，你爽我也爽，不好吗？”

他还没想好如何回应对方时，正在精神世界里英勇奋战的全圆佑却听见小医生像刚打发的奶油一样香甜的声音在他耳际响起。

那个声音那样柔软，轰击着他的心脏，令他他几近崩溃。

那位摩挲着他的掌心的小医生在他耳边低语，发出没有任何邪念的邀约。

他说：

“圆圆，跟我回家。”

“好吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

08.

沉浸在脆弱的情绪中无法自拔的全圆佑即使沉入梦境也不踏实。

山崩雷鸣就发生在顷刻之间。

跪在地上的那位双手抱在胸前，似乎在祈祷着什么，脸上却无悲无喜。

骚紫色的薰衣草扎根在穹顶之上，慢慢地，旋转着，在没有风的世界里像卡到了预定的轨迹一般，终于停下了缓慢的转动，仿佛命运之门，在某一刻，被外界的一点意外，所打开。

炽热的地面慢慢浮现了几块圆镜，约两尺大小，折射通透人间。

一心想着逃离此境的全圆佑无暇顾及其他，焦急地看着跪在地上的自己的分身。

他没注意到，光滑的镜面上，仙人落地，衣带飘飘。

鼓风机吹不出这样缥缈的身姿和灵动的色彩。

尽管这里应是无风无晴，他却分明感受到地上的自己看见了曙光，双眼发亮，为希望而仰望，为信念而虔诚，为敬仰而谦卑。

他顺着跪在地上的另一位全圆佑的目光，看向圆镜上站立着的少年。

眼前的少年和相识不久的人物面容重叠，他突然间明白了为什么他和小医生交流时，心里总想着绿豆汤，他的眼前闪过对方拿着银汤匙喂他喝汤的片段。

在绿豆被煮得软烂的时刻，他好奇地问：“绿豆汤，甜吗？”

那个时候多纯真啊，男孩笑得像西湖糖藕一样，点着头对他说：“嗯！甜的！”

对方一口一口喂着他，接受着他所有的无赖和撒娇。

他含过 “那位变态” 意淫过的那两瓣嘴唇，软软的，甜甜的，勾的他心痒痒的。

他们曾经那样相爱。

所以宇宙洪荒都不应将他们击倒，恶鬼畜生都应该被他撕碎。

他迫切地渴望醒来。因为他大概已经猜到了—— “那位恶魔” 锁在电脑里的深情密码。

09.

沉迷在自我感动中的人一般在醒来的时刻会感受到莫名的尴尬，但全圆佑并没有预感到自己会这么的尴尬。

在他醒来看见小医生紧紧抱着他的时候，他全身血液倒流，尴尬地只想大叫“fxxk off！”

个么现在是个什么情况呢。

为什么每次醒来他都被脱光了......

请问，小医生可以矜持一点吗？手可以不要放在他的腹肌上吗？再往下要出事了？？！

尽管全圆佑并没有完全恢复损坏的记忆，但是他的神经中枢已经能读取到那些旖旎的数据：

藕粉色的大腿根很是细嫩，温柔地舔舐几下便会绽放羞涩的芙蓉。温柔的前戏就能让绯红的颜色遍布对方全身，轻柔的抚触也能勾起阵阵颤栗。男孩事后说过很喜欢那样缱绻的前戏，会有被珍爱的感觉，心口化了，身体里的水也会变多。

他要那人的时候向来都很慢，慢到他开始耸动的时候男孩会很宝贝似的抱着他，眼睛像小兔子一样，被情欲熏得要滴出水来。相视着亲吻的话对方就很喜欢，亲着唇角的痣的话对方会像小孩子那般摇头讨饶对他说哥哥不要了。男孩的脸上晕着两朵红霞，耳根子红到几欲滴血，整张脸热得埋进了他的怀里，却会拉着他的手主动去摸湿淋淋的那处，在手指探进去与阳具一同欢好的时候发出甜腻的娇吟。就像了解他只有在这样的时刻才能允许自己拥抱禁忌一样，男孩在这样的时刻会喊他哥哥，用凡尘俗世里规定少女们需要使用的语句，挑逗他心底里拼命被压抑这的七情六欲。

泄了身子之后，天微微亮，男孩就像现在这样躺在他怀里，手心懒懒地搭在他的腹肌上。被翻红浪时是这样，相拥而眠的温情时刻亦是如此。

他们应当有过亲密无间的岁月。

可他心头的结还是未能解开。

深陷回忆中的全圆佑没能对上文俊辉黯淡的双眼。如果他望去，在当时当刻，文俊辉应该会忍不住解答他所有的疑惑，用无关紧要的陈述句补全他全部的记忆碎片。

他不知道的事情很多，比如他永远不知道男孩有多不舍看他割裂自我，有多难过看他困顿迷惑。

完全不知道该如何面对现状的全圆佑是被小医生在他胸口画画的手拉回现实的。

小医生的语气不算轻快，淡淡地扔下重磅：“你不知道吧？ 昨晚 ‘他’ 来过…… 但我们都醉了...... ”

“虽然没做……”

“但他说……你……想上我……”

“哥哥，是这样吗？”

如果他没有记起那些暧昧的情事，他此刻应当可以积极地否认这种说法。

他抬起小医生的下巴，目光灼灼，向下了什么决心一样凑到男孩的唇边，在那颗熟悉的痣上印上诚挚的一吻，而后用近乎梦呓一般在男孩丰润的唇边，喃喃道：“是的”。

“ ‘他’ 说的是真的。我喜欢你，俊尼哥哥”。

10.

“我会按你说的做的……”

“但你得把他还给我。” 

一个声音异常坚定地这样说道。


	4. Chapter 4

11.

自全圆佑光着两条腿在毫无准备的情况向文俊辉告白以来，已经过去了一个月。

在这一个月里，全圆佑每每打开两人间的共享文档，当时那种令人手脚发麻的尴尬气氛依旧历历在目。突如其来的告白并没有迎来深圳男孩的热切的回应。来自他乡的青年在他深情的凝视里欲言又止，别过头，躲开他扶着下巴的手，背过身去，从地上捡起了一条长裤伸向他，不轻不重地说道：“先穿上吧”。

“你当我没说过吧，我开玩笑的”。 小医生背对着他，不着片缕的背影很是落寞，说出口的话也不似玩笑。

见全圆佑不回话，文俊辉作势要起身穿衣服。说时迟那时快，还坐在床的另一边的全圆佑焦急地拉住了小医生的手，仿佛害怕对方逃走似的跪坐在褥子堆上。

“但我是认真的。能给我一次机会吗？” ，全圆佑僵硬地开口，无助地望着小医生看不出脸上表情的侧影，又忍不住卑微地问道：“我还是你的患者，对吗?” ***

文俊辉就这么背对着他，过了至少得有一个世纪那么久，仿佛下了很大的决心一般深吸了一口气，语气平和地背对他说道：

“你日记还是得写，我会检查的。”

把这句话捧在心口视若珍宝，全圆佑每天都积极努力地记录着自己的生活轨迹，宛如向妻子报备行程的丈夫一般，事无巨细，一一详述。

小医生已经很久不回复他了，但对方会习惯性的将阅读过的文字标注成其他颜色表示已阅。这样的做法让他很是安心，仿佛那人参与了他的生活，与他同悲同喜，经历他的经历，感受他的感受。这当然是某种程度上的自我感动，毕竟人类的喜悲本不相通。但他并不在乎——仿佛受冥冥之中收到某种启示，他开始在日记里描写一些于他本我而言无足轻重的困境，传递不安、焦虑、错杂、彷徨、无措的情绪，借此委婉地传达寻医问药的渴望。

他的电脑录屏记录下了每次闪烁的光标和跳动的字节。在那些回车键出现的瞬间，他仿佛能想象到对方坐在电脑桌前挣扎的模样。

正当他神游外空遐想着小医生苦恼的小表情时，挚友向他送来了两张图片和一条简讯。

第一张图片是那个共享文档的今日截图，上面写道：

4月6日，月曜日。

今天中午午休摸鱼的时候同行的大学学弟给我发来了问候，关心了我与曾经的恋人的关系。在得知我与曾经的恋人仍保持着密切的联系时，学弟竟感到很是讶异。言谈间仿佛我与我的前度不应再有联系，又说了点什么雨过便是天晴、都是当时的少不更事、高压敏感造成的，让我也该和自己的内心和解了。原本断了许久的社会关系竟因为一次工作而重新联系上了，人生当真很是玄妙了。

关于 ‘那位’ 的故事其实我已经讲了许多了，但还是有一个是一直没向文医生讲过。在与学弟一来一回的对谈中我突然记起了一点线索，权供给文医生一个参考。

正如你所知道的， ‘那位’ 曾在我的电脑中保存了一个加密文档，我冥思苦想，尝试过无数种密码组合统统都解不开这个文档。但在那日......尴尬的告别后……我无意间解开了这个文档。

起初我也以为这大约是 ‘那位’ 臆想出来的与其形象相符的淫靡之书，但在我跳过那些人物小传后却赫然看到“玩家”二字，惊觉这也许是个什么游戏脚本，或许能助我们窥探他躁动的言辞之下的真实欲求也不一定。于是我当下便仔细地看了起来。

主人公在进入游戏时便会陷入无端的黑暗之中，在慢慢亮起的萤火中意识到自己独自被囚与湿润的荒漠中。此地处处透露着诡异：真空环境下无风无雨，甘露无法润泽的云顶花团锦簇，传递声响的介质不复存在但主人公却偶尔能听见他方孱弱的呼唤，按照边沁的理想设计的环形监狱困住的主人公一人。除了主人公以外，草木是此间的唯一的活物。

随着时间的消耗，该角色的疲劳度将逐渐上升。每隔两小时将有一次触发新剧情的机会，平行宇宙中的其他人物将震碎时空裂缝，玩家可自由选择是否允许他人进入此境，或意识飘散至他人驻守的世界。每个独立宇宙中的人物都彼此联系，玩家需在观看完整剧情后答题方可降低疲劳值，获得出逃道具，或永居此境。每次选择都将触发不同结局。

虽然与 ‘那位’ 并不共享记忆，但我依稀能感受到十二个平行宇宙中的人物似乎是以我现实生活中的朋友们为原型而进行创作的：追求棱角与线条的艺术家讲着釜山话，踌躇满志地走向 ‘我’， 身后的画布却被刮刀划拉出了一个巨大的口子；躺在地上的自由女神握着敲碎的石膏鲜血直流；舞者被坚实的铁链锁着，却奋力震开了连接世界的壁垒，空气中传来面包糠即将与热油碰撞的油香……

随着玩家不断拒绝过往十一门因果，疲劳值必定溢出，玩家长眠于此，剧情无法重启或读档。拥有的精神补足道具将随着时间的推移逐步消耗，主人公意志力将越来越薄弱，逐渐丧失求生本能。

与其他人不同的是，第十二位关键人物的相关剧情无法随意触发，玩家在与其他角色的交流中找到触发第十二位关键人物的线索。其坐标不存在此前的任一宇宙中，无法被定位，无法被搜寻，与主人公也不存在感情连结，没有任何宿命的相遇的可能。

即便第十二位关键人物降临于此，因其在此间无法言语，两人也可能两心相异，同困此境，与世隔绝

……

在我反复阅读完这个游戏脚本数次之后，我失眠了整整一夜，亲友们的面容在我脑海中交替出现。

而我也不敢打电话给知勋告诉他这个故事。

距离这件事发生其实已经一个月了。在这一个月间，我无数次辗转难眠，也无数次想将我的身体让渡给 ‘那位’。不安将我吞噬，而我再次耻于求救。

因为，我当时随便敲下的密码

是——

wjh960717.

而另一张截图上面只有文俊辉发给李知勋的两句话。

上面写道：“再这样下去他真的会坏掉的……我快坚持不下去了……”

“我是不是做错了啊，知勋”

全圆佑盯着这两行字久久无法释怀。

他举起电话，脸上一派肃杀，宛如即将浴血奋战的勇士，拨通了那个对方给他的私人电话，语气中裹挟着强悍的不可抗辩的压迫感：“你在哪？”

“我要见你！立刻。马上。”

12.

到达火锅店的时候，文俊辉的朋友刚好已经走了。

就像什么事情都发生过那样，小医生笑着招呼着他赶紧坐下。

他面色不善地看着给他递围裙的小医生脸上自如的神色，无名火底下的煤气罐简直被开到了最大阈值。  
桌子上的麻酱和油碟里度没有那些红红绿绿的配菜：小米辣，香菜，蒜泥，葱花......

这些代表中式酱碟的传统配菜彻底消失在了饭桌之上，让他联想到了对方决定为他割舍掉自己的一部分热爱时义无反顾的表情。

曾经十分执着的口腹之欲所剩无几，干净得连红油和芝麻碎都没有。全圆佑的心脏就像被搅碎了那样，如果不是还想着与对方互诉衷肠，他感觉他几乎就要疼晕过去了。

文俊辉叫服务员过来加菜，话还没说出口便被他抢断：“龙利鱼、墨鱼滑、虾滑、鱼豆腐、钻石蚌各半份，谢谢。”

小医生皱了皱眉，语气中有些不悦地说道：“你在干什么？你知道你不能吃海鲜吗？”

“我也想设身处地体会一下文医生共情的边界到底能延展到什么地步，以及对患者的恶行能包容到什么程度。” 全圆佑冷笑着，说出的每个字都像猝了毒的匕首一样往对面的人心口上扎。

坐在他对面的人见他这样也不恼怒，谦顺地低着头，目光虚虚地聚焦在咕嘟咕嘟冒着热气的清汤。

“不是说不喜欢火锅吗？” 全圆佑继续咄咄逼人道，他必须承认，看着对方窘迫的模样他的心中升腾着异样的快感。

他一边往碟子里搅拌着小米辣，一边反问道：“文医生是看人下菜碟吗？我的话就约不动火锅局是吗？”

文俊辉的身体僵了一下，将筷子一放，身子斜斜的靠在座椅靠背上，用只有两人听得见的声音大小说着——“你不是都看出来了吗？都戒了啊。”

“那你怎么没把我戒了？” 全圆佑不怒反笑，双手抱胸直视着坐在对面低头不语的小医生，想看对方还能说出什么辩解的话。

小医生将头埋得更低了，仿佛在拼命忍耐着崩溃的情绪就此爆发一般，紧紧地抱着自己手臂，用力将指甲嵌入皮肉里，以此提醒自己要在公众场合维持形象。

看见他日思夜想的猫咪被他逼得快哭了的模样，全圆佑忍着在火锅店里做出任何失态的行为的冲动，用仅剩最后一点的理智将对方拉到火锅店一旁无人问津的逃生通道。手腕被牵住的瞬间，雾蒙蒙的水汽一瞬间立刻漫上了文俊辉的眼眶，他吸着鼻子任由发怒的青年将他带到可以对话的角落。

但他还来不及张嘴说些什么便被全圆佑死死地扣进了怀里，好像要将他全部的欲语还休堵住，将他坚定的意志与反复挣扎时脆弱的心境同时揉进自己的骨血里，代为承受他这一年来的苦痛和遭遇。

他的眼泪不受控的在被抱紧的瞬间砸了下了，像倒豆子一样拼命滚出他的眼眶，滴落在韩国青年的颈间。

他一张口又全是模糊的哭腔，干涩的发音让人心痛。

他埋在曾经极度亲密的爱人的颈间，感受着曾经非常熟悉的温暖的怀抱，小心翼翼地贪恋着这不知下一刻是否会陨灭的片刻的温存，轻声回答对方之前问话。

“我试过了的……” 

“但我没戒掉”

“对不起……”

寥寥数语，让全圆佑几近心碎。他的男孩遭受了那么多苦楚和挣扎，被理性与感性同时绞杀，孤勇地包容着每一个不完整的他，没有半句怨言。

他稍稍拉开了两人之间的距离，看着对方婆娑的泪眼和被泪水浸润的红扑扑的脸庞，轻轻拍打着对方的后背，声音嘶哑：“俊尼……不哭了……不哭了……好吗？”

他虔诚地在对方下眼睑吻去一枚夺眶而出的泪珠，将对方困在自己的一方天地里，异常坚定的说道：

“俊尼哥哥”

“跟我回家。”

“好吗？”

13.

李知勋听闻两人重修旧好之后很是欣慰，毅然决然地拒绝了对方请他吃火锅的邀约。

最后三人找了家相熟的韩餐馆点了几个菜，准备喝点小酒。

海鲜饼上桌的时刻，李知勋笑着看向全圆佑：“怎么？你海鲜能吃了？”

全圆佑笑着夹了一块海鲜饼进自己的盘子里，将鱿鱼腿和长葱一点一点挑了出来分成两堆，落在盘子里。

送佛送到西的李氏子孙在下一秒目睹了这样一个画面——小医生流畅地将长葱和鱿鱼腿拨进自己的勺子里，囫囵吞下。动作一气呵成，没有一丝演技的成分。全圆佑将挑剩下的饼皮卷成一小块，放入口中，细嚼慢咽着，微微抬眼轻佻地看着对面的傻傻愣愣的釜山人。

李氏一族的血脉一句“狗情侣，差不多可以了！！”还未说出口，全圆佑看了文俊辉一眼转头对李知勋慢悠悠地说道：“对啊，能吃了”。

END.

*** 在我与精神科的姐妹聊天的过程中，她曾经数次向我强调，于他们而言，在精神世界接受困扰的人并不是“患者”或“病人”，而是“客人”、“客户”、“接受精神健康（或心理）咨询的人”等等。处于文章语境中，如果我将jww的话变成“我还是你的客人吗”会让气氛变得很奇怪，所以我使用了“患者”一词。但使用这一词，并不代表我认为 “有精神困扰的人=病人=患者”这一等式是成立。特地说明一下专业人士在听到我要写这个故事时耳提面命我一定要讲的一件事。

**** 面包糠的典故：（1）Fallin Flower的花絮里小八说了地上的灰为可食用的玉米淀粉  
（2）茸茸不吃没裹粉炸过的咕咕


End file.
